


This Is Why I Need You

by softyjseo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Johnny is mentioned - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, New York City, it's just fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyjseo/pseuds/softyjseo
Summary: A report from Mark and Lucas from their small apartment in New York City: they're happy and in love.





	This Is Why I Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okaethen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaethen/gifts).



> for my one and only, Kae <3
> 
> song in the title: this is why I need you by Jesse Ruben  
> song I listened to while writing: two punks in love by Bulow 
> 
> enjoy x

The first thing Lucas notices as he slowly wakes up is the soft hum of their bedroom fan cooling the room. He stretches his arms, looking for the familiar warmth that’s always beside him in the mornings. He frowns, his eyes still closed, as his hand hits the mattress instead of a warm body.

The spot is cold, meaning Mark has been out of bed for a while. Lucas sighs to himself, opening his eyes and squinting at his phone. 8:30 am, it reads, and Lucas finds himself smiling at his background; a picture of Mark and him on a park bench in the park behind the New York Public Library, Lucas’ arm tightly wrapped around Mark’s waist as they both smile at each other.

That picture was taken the week Lucas officially moved to New York, moving into Mark’s one bedroom apartment on 192nd street. That was six months ago, but Lucas can still remember the giddy feeling of never having to leave Mark, ever again.

The couple had done long distance for three years. It wasn’t easy, traveling from New York to Hong Kong and the other way around, but they made it work. All Lucas had to do was finish his college bachelor, and he’d be presented with the option of studying for his minor in New York.

Now, six months into the process, Lucas is happier than he had ever been. Back when they used to have limited time together, Lucas cherished the mornings he’d wake up next to Mark like no other. The memory of Mark’s sleepy face was more often than not Lucas’ fuel to keep going, to keep working hard.

Now that they have all the time in the world, Lucas stores Mark’s morning smiles and giggles in the back of his head, thinking of them during endless lectures or busy afternoons at work.

Lucas swings his feet off the bed, his spine popping in place as he sit up. It’s a blissful Saturday morning, one where the both of them don’t have to work, and Lucas is pretty sure Mark is enjoying that to the fullest right about now.

As Lucas walks into their tiny living room, he’s proven right. Mark is sitting, curled up with his legs on the couch and his back against the arm rest, on the couch. His eyes are trained on the television, glasses halfway slid down his nose as some cooking show Lucas can’t name plays on the screen.

Lucas thinks it’s adorable and a sight he’ll never get used to.

Mark doesn’t notice Lucas’ presence at first, taking a sip of his morning coffee completely unaware of his boyfriend standing in the doorway, watching him.

It isn’t till Lucas moves into the kitchen area of their living room to brew himself some tea, does Mark notice him. ‘’Morning, Xuxi.’’ Lucas smiles at the nickname, something Mark had given him the first time he visited Lucas in Hong Kong. It was cute, watching Mark stumble over the small amount of Chinese the boy had learned from Lucas.

‘’Morning, babe.’’ Lucas hears the remote hitting their coffee table, followed by a pair of feet walking up to him. ‘’How’d you sleep?’’ Mark’s voice is muffled by the way he’s pressing himself against Lucas’ back, his arms wrapped tight around the taller his waist.

‘’Pretty good, you?’’  Lucas can feel Mark nod against his back, and after he pours some tea into a cup, he turns around in Mark’s grip.

He bends down slightly and places a soft kiss on Mark’s lips.

‘’Pretty good, too. I wanted to wake up early to catch the rerun of Tuesday’s episode.’’ Lucas can’t help but grin as he listens to Mark’s morning voice. The staring earns him a slap against his bicep, and he chuckles.

‘’Do you want to grab breakfast somewhere or do you want to stay in?’’ Mark asks, intertwining their hands in between them. ‘’Let’s eat breakfast around the corner.’’ Mark giggles as Lucas pulls his hand away only to place it on Mark’s cheek, slowly starting to caress the skin with his thumb.

‘’Alright, let me finish this episode first though.’’ Lucas lets Mark drag him to the couch. Mark pushes him down -after taking Lucas’ tea from his hand, of course- and settles down in between Lucas’ legs. He hands Lucas his tea with a smile, before turning back to the television and pressing play on the remote.

 

After the person who lost gets send home, the two of them get ready to get breakfast. As Lucas turns the key to lock their front door, Mark pipes up. ‘’Johnny was curious when we’d be able to hang out again.’’ Johnny, an older friend of theirs from Mark’s time in college, had just moved to New York again officially after getting up and leaving for Seoul for two years.

They’ve just seen each other last week, but Lucas is excited to see the fellow giant again. ‘’Maybe tonight? Or is he having a date night again?’’ Johnny had been having them a lot recently, with a certain someone he wouldn’t tell them about, no matter how hard Mark nagged.

‘’I’ll text him later to see if he’s available.’’ Lucas nods. They make their way outside, the sun hitting them immediately. Summer is slowly ending, and Mark smiles as Lucas puts on his sunglasses. They intertwine their hands before making their way down the block. They greet the old lady carrying some pots and plants, Lucas giving her a helping hand before they carry on.

By the time they arrive at the dinner, Lucas’ stomach is growling. ‘’Good morning!’’ They’re greeted by a lovely looking girl once they enter the small dinner, and get settled in a booth after greeting her back.

‘’You know, American breakfast is still something I have to get used to.’’ Mark can’t help but chuckle, shaking his head. ‘’it’s been six months, babe. I’ve lived here for over fifteen years and I’m still not used to it.’’ Lucas rolls his eyes, grabbing a hold of the menu in front of him.

‘’You always pick the same, any way.’’ Lucas groans, swatting Mark with the menu and Mark laughs, throwing his head back in enthusiasm. Lucas stops, letting the ring of Mark’s laugh heat up his chest and spread in his veins.

‘’there’s nothing wrong with some pancakes in the morning, jackass.’’ Mark gasps, faking offence as he too swats Lucas with the menu. ‘’Don’t even start, asshole.’’

The waitress walks up to them and takes their order before leaving again. The duo is left talking, catching each other up on information they might not have mentioned during the week. While Lucas is minoring in English literature, Mark has taken a job at an elementary school a couple blocks over. More often than not, Mark came home with paint stains and hilarious stories of children messing around.

Mark is great with kids, and Lucas knows the boy wants his own family someday. They’ve discussed this, actually. It was on Christmas Day and Lucas was in New York for the holidays. They spent their days cooped up in Mark’s apartment or at Rockefeller centre, admiring the gigantic tree. As they were on their way home on the subway, Mark was playing with a baby who was sat in his stroller. Lucas hadn’t been able to help himself and had brought the topic up a couple hours later while watching Home Alone for the one hundredth time.

‘’Yeah, I want a family. Do you?’’ it had been a long conversation and no less than three months later Lucas was moving in. They came back to said topic quite often, and now that they were actually doing something with their lives, not just two college boys in love, the future was important to discuss.

Luckily, Lucas loves children and if he gets to see Mark playing with their future kid every day, he’d say yes right now if he had to.

Lucas admires Mark’s profile as the boy uses the lull in conversation to look outside. The sun hits him just right, making his skin glow and his eyes shine. Mark is still wearing his glasses, forgoing the uncomfortableness that lenses bring, and Lucas loves this look on him.

‘’I love you.’’ The words slip out before Lucas can stop them. He doesn’t regret saying them, though, as Mark smiles to himself before turning to look at Lucas.

‘’I love you too.’’

**Author's Note:**

> contact me:  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/softyjseo)[cc](https://curiouscat.me/softyjseo)


End file.
